Despertar en Navidad
by VnikLord
Summary: Para John el 221B de Baker Street se había convertido rápidamente en su hogar. Un hogar extraño en el que todo el mundo entraba y salía contantemente, donde se esperaba un asesinato como si fuera un regalo del cielo... Este fanfic forma parte de la actividad navideña "Pide un deseo" del Foro I am sherlocked. Es un regalo para Runa97.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A: ¡****Este fic es un regalo para mi querida Runa 97!** Basado en una adaptación un tanto libre de su prompt "El árbol de navidad esta puesto, y sin embargo él no parecía notarlo. No esperaba ningún regalo, y sin embargo... Ahí estaba...". Este fanfic forma parte de la actividad navideña "Pide un deseo" del Foro I am sherlocked.

oOo

Para Runa, con cariño…

"**Despertar en Navidad"**

Apenas si llevaban unos meses conviviendo, pero para John el 221B de Baker Street se había convertido rápidamente en su hogar. Un hogar extraño en el que todo el mundo entraba y salía contantemente, donde se esperaba un asesinato como si fuera un regalo del cielo. Donde la entrometida casera se había convertido en lo más parecido a una madre que John había tenido en su vida. Donde todo el mundo se empeñaba en emparejarlo con su extraño compañero…

— ¡Que no somos pareja!— John estaba colocando un escuálido árbol de navidad en un rincón del salón, cuando tuvo que parar para aclarar esos términos por decima vez esa semana. La señora Hudson había subido a su apartamento y no paraba de hablar de la cena, que ese año al fin Sherlock no cenaría solo en Nochebuena, que se alegraba que al fin tuviera a alguien en su vida… mientras hablaba le apretaba cariñosamente en el hombro y el susodicho no desmentía nunca que no tuvieran una relación sino que le sonreía siempre de vuelta. Aquello lo hacía inevitablemente saltar…

—Por supuesto que no querido…—pero aquella sonrisa que siempre ponía le decía que no lo creería nunca, y John resoplando frustrado, igual que haría con su propia madre, continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sherlock había pasado toda la tarde revisando viejos informes y consultado su móvil una y otra vez, con desesperación. John lo miraba desde su sofá con cierta tristeza, ¿iba a ser uno de esos días?, pero hoy era Noche Buena… no debía de ser así… ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del árbol de navidad!

— ¡Siiii! Por supuesto era tan evidente…— De pronto Sherlock saltó con el móvil en la mano, con aquella expresión de alegría de cuando conseguía resolver un caso— ¡Venga John vámonos!

—Eeeeh, ¡no!—Sherlock se volvió hacia él analizando cada detalle de su amigo— Lo siento, yo no voy— John cogió y abrió el libro que estaba leyendo e intentó ignorarlo, mientras iba y venía cogiendo todo lo necesario para salir y lo volvía a mirar esperando una reacción por su parte, que no llegó.

— ¿Es por la Navidad? —Sherlock escupía sus palabras, dolido por la forma de actuar de su compañero— Vamos John es solo otra estúpida tradición… pero esto es importante, he informado a Lestrade y…

— ¡Pero para mí esta navidad es importante Sherlock!—John se había levantado y le plantaba cara— ¿Tienes idea de donde pasé mi última navidad? ¡Por dios si ni siquiera cené!, estaba atrincherado con fuego cruzado y pensando en que a nadie en el mundo le importaría que yo muriera esa noche… y ahora que tengo…— John paro y trago seco, porque aquello le resultaba muy difícil, para él nunca había sido sencillo explicar sentimientos, y repitió con una voz apena audible— ahora que tengo un hogar… y gente a la que le importo— torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza — Buenas noches Sherlock…

John se dirigió a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock, que no había sabido como reaccionar, únicamente lo había mirado y mirado e intento decir algo pero su boca se cerró sin emitir palabra alguna. Tras dedicarle una última mirada salió del apartamento.

Cuando Sherlock al fin volvió al apartamento, era de madrugada. Había tenido que terminar el trabajo con el agente Dimmock, porque el resto no estaban disponibles por culpa de la estúpida navidad, y todo se había ralentizado demasiado.

El apartamento estaba totalmente en silencio, sobre la mesa de la cocina podía observar el lugar donde John había tomado su cena. Antes de irse no se había percatado pero al parecer John había estado cocinando todo el día para la cena, allí había demasiada comida. En una esquina de la mesa había una pequeña nota apoyada en un plato, donde podía leer "Anda cena algo y Feliz Navidad Sherlock "con una carita sonriente en una esquina. Por un momento lo pudo imaginar sentado en la esquina con su plato delante y totalmente serio, esa imagen le hizo sentirse mal, pero él tenía un caso, había solucionado un caso y eso era más importante, ¿no?

Se dirigió al salón y pudo ver aquel pequeño y escuálido árbol de navidad en el rincón, adornado con pequeños detalles antiguos que seguramente había tenido que pedir a la señora Hudson. El espejo del salón también estaba adornado por unas luces intermitentes que antes no había observado, o si lo había hecho no le dio la suficiente importancia como para recordarlo. A ambos lados de la chimenea colgaban dos largos calcetines rojos y verdes, e incluso su cráneo había sido profanado por una de aquellas cosas sin sentido, le había colocado un estúpido gorro de Santa Claus. Pero, ¿por qué tanto esfuerzo? No era más que una tradición sin sentido, en la que un tipo gordo baja por tu chimenea y te deja regalos si te has portado bien, un montón de sandeces que en su más temprana juventud su intelecto había descartado por falsedad de datos.

Se acercó a la chimenea y observó aquellos largos calcetines, ambos juntos pese a que lo normal habría sido colocar una a cada lado de la chimenea, quedando más correcta la decoración. En ellos las siglas de ambos estaban torpemente cosidas en la tela, SH y JW, como si el mismo John lo hubiera hecho y al sopesar ambos un vacio extraño sintió en su pecho, en su calcetín había un pequeño paquete. Un regalo para él, algo totalmente inesperado. Un regalo de John para él y él no tenía nada para John… algo en todo eso no estaba bien, aquel pequeño detalle sea lo que sea, le hacía sentir querido por primera vez en años. Sherlock dio media vuelta, se volvió a colocar su abrigo y abandonó el 221B rápidamente…

oOo

John despertó extrañado la mañana de Navidad cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos subir por su escalera adornados por una risa infantil. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un pequeño niño de rizos azabaches y enormes ojos azules.

—Papi, papi, ¡despierta!— el pequeño había saltado a la cama e intentaba quitarle las mantas de encima— ¡Ha venido! ¡Ha venido Santa Claus, mi calcetín tiene muchos regalos papi! ¡Venga levanta y ven!—el pequeño arrastraba a John de la mano, un John que estaba terriblemente desubicado… y lo miraba todo con cara de pavor, ¿quién era ese pequeño?, ¿por qué lo llamaba papi? Y, ¿por qué le recordaba tanto a Sherlock?

Se dejó arrastrar escaleras abajo y el pequeño le soltó la mano justo en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock despareciendo rápidamente en su interior; cuando John entró lo que vio le hizo no poder seguir avanzando. Aquella antaño fría habitación, ahora estaba decorada con mapas del sistema solar, dinosaurios y cohetes espaciales. Una pequeña cama que bien parecía más una tienda de acampar, pues estaba totalmente recubierta por una tela verde militar. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Sherlock sentado en aquella alfombra de colores, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras aquel pequeño le saltaba encima y comenzaba a reír a carcajadas. Aquella risa infló el corazón de John, que jamás lo había escuchado reír de verdad, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo sin permiso en su cara y permaneció allí estático mientras los observaba jugar. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada cuando al fin el pequeño le permitió levantarse, se dirigió hacia John que lo miraba de una forma extraña.

—Buenos días dormilón— envolvió a John con sus brazos que se tensó inmediatamente por aquel contacto y le depositó un suave beso en el cuello— Lamento que Hamish te despertara, llevo horas intentado entretenerlo y bueno… ¡ya conoces a nuestro hijo!— John se había quedado totalmente petrificado ante aquella declaración, ¿Hamish?, ¿hijo?, ¿nuestro?... tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no opuso resistencia cuando Sherlock le besó cálidamente en los labios, de hecho se dejó llevar por aquel suave contacto tanto que le arrancó un pequeño suspiro, al oírse no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sherlock sonriendo se colocó en su espalda y lo abrazó cariñosamente, depositando de vez en cuando algún pequeño beso en su cuello. Aquel comportamiento le estaba gustando demasiado, su corazón latía con fuerza y se paraba de golpe cada vez que Sherlock le regalaba un pequeño beso.

Aquello no era real, no podía ser más que un sueño, uno del que no le apetecía despertar. Abrazado cariñosamente por un Sherlock feliz, mirando como su pequeño hijo sacaba los paquetes de regalo de Santa Claus, un pequeño niño con rasgos de ambos obviamente imposible, obviamente un sueño, tal vez el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida. El no era gay, pero no podía negar que aquello se sentía correcto, y en el fondo sabía que su corazón pertenecía por mucho que lo negara a ese hombre que lo abrazaba.

— ¡Papá ha dicho que podríamos abrir un regalo cada uno!—la voz del pequeño Hamish lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¡Uhm, yo me elijo este!— Tenía un pequeño paquete cuadrado entre sus piernas, y les miró un poco enfadado porque no le hacían mucho caso.

—Ya, ya vamos impaciente… ¡Toma este es nuestro regalo John!—Sherlock le tendía una pequeña caja roja con estrellas amarillas, mientras se sentaba en la alfombra junto a su hijo. Hamish entregaba un pequeño paquete a Sherlock que abrió inmediatamente, se trataba de una pequeña pieza de arcilla con la mano del pequeño impresa en ella—Pero bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí? Me encanta hijo, ¡me has regalado una huella! En una ocasión tu papi y yo detuvimos a un sospechoso gracias a una huella de la palma de la mano….

Sherlock comenzó a explicarle a Hamish todo el procedimiento que en aquella ocasión originó la detención del sospechoso ante a viva mirada de su hijo, lo adoraba y se notaba. John abrió distraídamente su paquete, contenía unos calcetines rojos con renos y un Santa Claus a cada lado, y extrañamente le encantaron. Su mirada se volvió hacia aquellos dos que no paraban de hablar y sus ojos se enturbiaron ligeramente, pues comenzó a desear no despertar jamás y que aquella fuera su realidad…

oOo

John despertó la mañana de Navidad con una pequeña tristeza en su corazón, no había pasos ligeros por la escalera, ni risas infantiles. Hamish había sido solo un sueño, un bonito sueño en el que él tenía una preciosa familia, en el que él era amado. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo intentado que esas lágrimas no llegaran a caer de sus ojos, no tenía mucho sentido llorar por algo no que había sido real, por algo que jamás lo será.

Por el pasillo comenzó a escucharse una dulce melodía de violín, al menos Sherlock había regresado. Se puso una bata y comenzó a bajar pesadamente por las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación de Sherlock estaba ligeramente abierta cuando pasó por delante y el corazón se le encogió ligeramente al observar aquella fría habitación, tan fría como su inquilino.

En el salón la chimenea estaba encendida, calentando la estancia, las luces permanecían encendidas. Dos tazas de té recién hecho humeaban en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, y Sherlock tocaba una dulce melodía navideña. John tomó su taza y se sentó en su sofá observando los movimientos de Sherlock. Era maravilloso verlo tocar, increíble si no lo viera con sus propios ojos, pues nadie que lo conociera podría creer que fuera capaz de expresarse con tanto sentimiento.

Cuando la melodía terminó Sherlock bajo el violín y el arco y los guardó cuidadosamente en su funda, dio media vuelta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y sin enfrentar directamente la mirada de John.

—John… yo…— era Sherlock intentando hablar, intentando pedir disculpas, intentando era la palabra porque era totalmente incapaz y John lo sabía, lo miraba moverse nervioso y abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada.

—Sherlock, ¡Sherlock! Para… no, no pasa nada— y era cierto, no pasaba nada, así era Sherlock nada era más importante que su trabajo y John lo sabía. Sherlock lo miró al fin a los ojos y le vio sonreír como en su sueño, con una sonrisa de verdad que le infló el corazón, ¡dios aquello iba a ser complicado a partir de ahora!, ¡ahora que secretamente anhelaba esos labios sobre los suyos!

—Tengo algo para ti, John— Se dirigió a la chimenea y tomó con cuidado una pequeña caja de navidad roja con estrellas y a John se le atragantó el alma— Es para ti, John.

John lo abrió con manos temblorosas, jamás había esperado un regalo de Sherlock y cuando lo abrió, no pudo evitar que aquellas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, pues allí estaban sus calcetines de renos y de Santa Claus, esos que le habían regalado en sueños, esos que le hacían sentir querido…

— ¿Qué, que pasa?, ¿por qué haces eso John?, ¿hice algo mal?—Sherlock lo miraba sin comprender porque lloraba.

—Absolutamente nada, ven aquí— John lo abrazó con ternura intentando no derramar más lágrimas, porque ¿cómo podría explicarle aquello a Sherlock? Y Sherlock se dejó llevar por aquel abrazo, rodeando también él con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de John y dejando caer su cara en el cuello de este, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro…

—Yujuuu queridos, ¡Feliz Navidad!—la señora Hudson se quedo parada con un dedo en los labios y una gran sonrisa al verlos abrazados— ¡Ups! Vuelvo más tarde queridos…

—De eso nada, venga aquí señora Hudson— John le dio un buen abrazo a la mujer y un par de besos— ¡Feliz Navidad! Bueno, vamos a desayunar…. —John se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un gran desayuno para los tres mientras que Sherlock comenzó a tocar de nuevo villancicos con su violín ante la maravillada mirada de la señora Hudson. John los miraba desde la cocina y se sentía realmente feliz de poder compartir con ellos el día de Navidad, pues ellos se habían convertido en su familia.

oOo

**N/A: **Feliz Navidad mi querida Runa (*.*)/

No sé si cumple exactamente lo que pediste, solo espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con todo el cariño que te tengo, que es mucho… Gracias por acompañarme siempre y por hacerme llegar tu cariño en cada momento.

Y bueno ya saben se aceptan comentarios, los comentarios nos hacen felices. (u.u)

Besos y abrazos Lord.


End file.
